


Compliant

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: D/s, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a D/s planet, McCoy steps up to do the negotiating with Jim kneeling at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliant

The away mission is fairly straightforward, all things considered. Spock briefs the team on the planet's unique socio-sexual organization, based on power relationships between sexual partners, and they've seen enough by the third year of their mission that none of this is unusual enough to raise eyebrows. What they don't expect, however, is the absolute refusal of the planet's leaders to negotiate with anyone not qualified to take part in such a discussion based on the planet's own laws. Some discussion between Spock and the leaders about a possible compromise proves fruitless, but no one expects it when McCoy steps forward. 

"I have a solution."

"Bones, you can't be--"

McCoy raises an eyebrow, and Jim falls silent. The other members of the away team glance at each other, baffled. 

"James."

Jim just stares at him for a long moment, their eyes locked in a way that suggests the entire planet's fallen away, the negotiations, the team, everything. McCoy crosses the few steps between them and raises his hand to the underside of Jim's chin, cupping tenderly. A small nod from Jim, and McCoy brushes his lips over Jim's forehead, much to the surprise of the rest of the team. 

"Knees."

Jim drops, hands folded at his back, eyes lowered to the earth, and even the planet's leaders look surprised. McCoy steps up to them again, Jim behind him and a little to his left. His expression reveals the same command he shows day-in and day-out in sickbay, that no-bullshit take charge attitude that the crew's come to expect. But in a diplomatic negotiation? With the captain on his _knees_? Even Spock looks surprised.

"I'll be concluding the negotiation on the captain's behalf," McCoy says clearly, firmly. 

"This is... most curious," one of the aliens replies with a small smile quirking his lips. "Submissives on your planet are permitted to become starship captains?"

"Submissives on my planet can do anything they damn well please in public life. In private, I call the shots. And I'll call them now, if it makes you more comfortable." He pats his hip, and again to the team's astonishment, Jim _crawls_ to the doctor's side. He does so gracefully, lithe, almost feline in his movements. Though clearly submissive in his posture, a smirk is obviously threatening to escape his lips. He's eating this up. McCoy's behavior obviously amuses him, but he doesn't speak. "Shall we?"

"Mm," the alien agrees, holding a hand out towards the door of the government building. "This way."


End file.
